


Get the Fuck Out of Dodge

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I put my heart into this thing, I'm Sorry, M/M, also Lawrence doesn't actually get with Bruce or adam, he just loves them and they don't love him back, i guess, tw death, tw suicide, tw torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence didn't stop once. Adam was dying, Bruce was dying, and James was gone.<br/>Lawrence couldn't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Fuck Out of Dodge

**Author's Note:**

> This gave me pain.

Lawrence felt the blood run down his face. He felt the bullet wound in his left arm. He felt the fear in his stomach.  
He didn't stop though, not once.  
Los Santos felt like a lost cause now. Lawrence never wanted to go back. He focused on the road ahead and the police sirens that were fading out behind him. He looked over at the passenger seat to see Adam, his face scrunched up from the pain, still putting pressure on the two bullet wounds in his chest.  
"Don't die on me Kovic," Lawrence joked, but the actual fear was there.  
"I'll try not to Sonntag."  
Bruce was in the back and Lawrence could tell he was barely hanging on.  
No one said anything about James.  
In the end, that's what they wanted.

~~~~~~

How Lawrence made it to the crummy motel in the middle of butt fuck no where is beyond him. He scared the poor old lady at the front desk as he asked for a room. She didn't question and Lawrence was happy that she chose the right choice.  
The room was shit and it smelled of cigarettes. Lawrence hated it, but that's all they could do for the time being.  
Adam barely got himself to the room, but he didn't want help and Lawrence didn't give it to him. It was for the best.  
Bruce was passed out in the back of the car. Lawrence dragged his body to the room and prayed for once that he wasn't dead.  
Lawrence finally got Bruce into the room and puts him the bed closest to the door. Adam was already cleaning and bandaging his wounds, so Lawrence left him to it.  
Lawrence checked Bruce's pulse and sighs in relief when he feels something there. Adam eyes darted over to Bruce and he handed the medical kit to Lawrence.  
"Get him bandaged up," he said simply and laid down.  
Lawrence gave Adam a look, even though Adam wouldn't see it. Adam stopped caring the moment they lost James. Lawrence kind of did too.  
Lawrence finished bandaging up Bruce and could feel that he was light headed.  
"Adam..."  
Lawrence felt his body collapse and he accepted it as dying. He kind of hoped it was.

~~~~~~

When Lawrence woke up, he was laying in the back of a different car.  
"What? Where are we?"  
Bruce looked at Lawrence from the passenger seat and smiled at him weakly.  
"Liberty City."  
Lawrence looked out the window and sure enough. It was the gloomy, gray Liberty City. Lawrence scratched his left arm and felt fabric instead of skin. He looked down at his arm and saw the bandage.  
"When did this happen?"  
"Lawrence, you passed out. I bandaged it up. It was kind of bad," Adam replied.  
"Oh..."  
Lawrence remembered now. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up more and looked out the window again.  
"We're just passing through," Adam muttered.  
Lawrence nodded and laid his head against the window.

~~~~~~

They would switch shifts for driving every ten hours.  
Lawrence was in his eighth hour driving on his second turn. Liberty City was forgotten before they even left the city. Bruce was asleep in the passenger seat and Adam was asleep in the back. The silence was thick and Lawrence hated it.  
They had switched cars again. This one was old and sounded like it was on its last drive. It was even if it was a nice car.  
"Lawrence?"  
Lawrence looked over in the passenger seat to see Bruce looking at him.  
"Where's James, Larr?"  
Lawrence tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  
"Go back to sleep Greene."  
He heard Bruce scoff and turn towards the window.  
Lawrence wished he knew where James was.

~~~~~~

Lawrence slowly ate his food with Adam and Bruce in a shitty café outside of a small town. Bruce hadn't said anything to him since the question about James. Lawrence kind of wished he told Bruce the right answer. That he didn't know.  
Lawrence went to the bathroom and threw up his food. He didn't say anything about it.  
They robbed the café and killed all the workers. It made Lawrence feel numb.

~~~~~~

Bruce was driving and it made Lawrence anxious. He didn't want to feel anxious, but he couldn't help it. It was a constant feeling he had towards Bruce now.  
When Lawrence tried to sleep, he'd have nightmares.  
Three days had passed and he couldn't sleep. Adam said something about it and Lawrence changed the subject. It was never brought up again.

~~~~~~

It was a small town. They didn't know the name and they honestly didn't care. It would be behind them soon anyways.  
Lawrence sat in the passenger seat of the old truck they stole around five hours ago. Adam and Bruce were looking for another car to drive, so Lawrence stayed with the truck until they found one.  
He looked for any news about their crew and found nothing new. Lawrence hoped that was a good sign.  
"Hey man, we're just looking!"  
Lawrence looked to see Bruce and Adam talking to a guy, and the guy did not look very happy. He jumped out of the truck and ran over to them.  
"What's going on?" Lawrence asked.  
"You friends with these assholes?" the guy yelled.  
"Uh, yeah. They're my friends."  
The guy had Adam trapped against the car, and Lawrence saw the gun against Adam's torso.  
"Well, tell them to not fucking touch my car."  
"Hey, we don't want any trouble. Our truck is old and we're just..."  
"Lawrence..." Bruce whispered, fear in his eyes.  
"You're just what? Trying to steal my car?! I saw what your friend here," the guy dug his gun deeper into Adam's skin, "was trying to do."  
"Sir, please."  
"I can shoot your friend for this kind of shit."  
"Lawrence..." Bruce said a little louder.  
Adam looked at Lawrence for help.  
"Sir... We can work something out."  
"Like what?! You fucking assholes are trying to steal my car!"  
"No, we were just looking..."  
"Lawrence!"  
Lawrence looked at Bruce and he knew what was going to happen if they didn't act fast.  
"Just wait Bruce."  
Lawrence looked back at the guy and walked towards him.  
"Sir, please take the gun off my friend."  
"Don't come near me, alright?! Come near me and your friend dies!"  
Lawrence looked around for someone to help them, but no one paid them any mind.  
"Sir, please! Let my friend go," Lawrence tried to reason with him.  
"You think I don't know who you fuckers are! I've seen your faces; you're all over the news!"  
Bruce walked closer to the guy and Lawrence heard the gun cock.  
"You think I won't do it! I'll shoot him; don't test me!"  
"Bruce, don't," Lawrence exclaimed, reaching for Bruce.  
"Lawrence, he's going to kill Adam!"  
Lawrence looked over to Adam, who had his eyes closed out of fear.  
"I know Bruce, but you're going make it worse if you keep risking it."  
Bruce backed up from the guy.  
"That's right, keep your fucking distance," the guy smiled.  
Lawrence grabbed Bruce's arm and kept Bruce by his side.  
"Now sir, please..."  
Lawrence heard the loud shot of a gun and his heart stopped. He heard Bruce scream and saw him run at the guy. He heard three more gun shots.  
Lawrence couldn't move.

~~~~~~

Bruce was covered in blood and so was Lawrence. It wasn't their blood.  
Lawrence couldn't admit it was Adam's blood.  
Adam stopped breathing when they were about fifteen minutes to a hospital. They just skipped the hospital and kept driving. Bruce was the one to burn Adam's body in the middle of an abandoned field.  
They bought new clothes and stole a different car.  
Lawrence couldn't admit Adam was dead.

~~~~~~ 

It was a shitty motel after shitty motel. Stolen car after stolen car.  
Bruce would sometimes leave for hours and Lawrence was scared he'd never come back. He always came back though. When he did Lawrence finally would breathe easy.  
Lawrence realized one day that he loved Bruce. 

~~~~~~

"Close your eyes."  
"God dammit Bruce, what are you doing?"  
"Just close your eyes. I'll lead you there."  
They had went back to Liberty City. Lawrence didn't want to, but Bruce wanted to start over. Lawrence didn't.  
They flipped a coin and Bruce won.  
"Your eyes closed?"  
"Greene, if you keep putting your hand on my ass..."  
"I'm sorry. Not really. Are your eyes closed?"  
"Yes."  
Lawrence felt Bruce's hand on his butt again and he flinched.  
"God dammit Bruce, stop!"  
"Alright, alright I'll stop!"  
Bruce pushed Lawrence out the door. Lawrence kept his eyes closed, even though he didn't want to.  
"Okay, open them!"  
"Fucking finally."  
Lawrence opened his eyes and saw Bruce stand proudly by a motorcycle.  
"What's this?"  
"A motorcycle."  
"Why do you have it? Where'd you get it?"  
"I bought it. I'm going to take you somewhere."  
"Do you have helmets?"  
"Nope."  
Bruce hopped onto the motorcycle and Lawrence sighed.  
"I'm going to regret this."

~~~~~~

Lawrence regretted getting on the motorcycle every second he was on it.  
"Bruce! Slow down!"  
Lawrence heard Bruce laugh.  
"Aw, come on Larr! Don't be a baby!"  
Lawrence gripped onto Bruce's shirt as they turned. Bruce laughed again.  
"Fuck you Bruce!"  
"Lighten up."  
Bruce kept driving and Lawrence held to him for dear life.

~~~~~~

Bruce stopped his motorcycle by a beach and got off.  
"Come on Lawrence!"  
Lawrence got off the motorcycle and watched Bruce run down to the beach. He smiled as he walked slowly to the water. Bruce was laying in the sand when Lawrence finally made it to him.  
"Why'd you bring me here?"  
"I don't know. I used to go here with Adam a lot. Thought it'd be nice to bring you."  
Lawrence sat down beside Bruce and brought his legs up to his chest. He hoped sand won't get in his clothes, but he knew it fucking would anyways.  
"You used to go here with Adam?"  
"Yeah, after heists a lot. It's a small area and no one comes over here. It's so calm compared to all the cities filled with crime. It just felt good to get away sometimes."  
Lawrence hums in agreement and watches the waves hit the shore. It became silent between them, but it was comfortable, just enjoying each others company.  
"Lawrence?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you love Adam?"  
Lawrence felt himself tense and he continued to watch the waves.  
"I did at one point. I think we all loved him at one point."  
"You're not wrong. God, I loved him so much."  
Lawrence looked at Bruce and saw his hand laying in the sand. Lawrence reached out and laced his fingers in between Bruce's, needing the comfort. Bruce returned the gesture and held Lawrence's hand.  
They watched the sun go down and listened to the waves. Lawrence for once was at peace.

~~~~~~

They drove in the dark and Lawrence's fear of motorcycles was now much worse.  
"B-Bruce, please careful!"  
"There's no one on the road Lawrence, we're fine."  
Lawrence shivered against Bruce from the wind hitting him and from the fear of crashing and dying. He kept his eyes closed and kept his grip on Bruce's shirt.  
Lawrence heard Bruce gasp and he opened his eyes for a second to see the car before closing his eyes again. Lawrence felt the impact of hitting the car; he felt the few seconds he was in the air; he felt his right arm and some ribs break as he hit the asphalt.  
Lawrence screamed in pain as he heard the car speed off. He couldn't see in the dark, but he heard Bruce groan and he held onto that.  
"B-Bruce..."  
"Lawrence?"  
"It hurts Bruce..."  
"Hey," Bruce groaned again and Lawrence heard him fall to the ground, "listen to me Larr. It's going to be okay. Lawrence, its going to be okay."  
Lawrence felt hot tears run down his face as he coughed. He tasted blood and it just made him cry harder.  
"I-I told you. I fucking told," Lawrence coughed again and looked where he thought Bruce was, "you to be careful... and now we're going to die on the side of the fucking... Shit... road."  
He heard soft sobs come from his left and he tried to find Bruce.  
"I'm sorry Lawrence, I'm so sorry."  
Lawrence saw his vision start to fade, but he reached out to Bruce, hoping he can hold his hand again before he dies.

~~~~~~

Lawrence woke up with a gasp and the feeling of pain go this his body. He screamed and a familiar face came into his view to rush to his aid.  
Lawrence blacked out again before he could really tell who it was.

~~~~~~

When Lawrence woke up again, he was back at the base. Adam and James played games on the couch while Bruce watched and laughed. Joel was sorting equipment and counting ammo. Peake was sitting down helping him as Spoole slept on his shoulder.  
Lawrence hoped everything else was a dream and this was his actual life.  
The scene faded and Lawrence wanted to fade too.

~~~~~~

"Lawrence?"  
Lawrence opened his eyes, then closed them again from the bright light.  
"Who's this?"  
"It's Joel. How are you feeling?"  
"Like shit. Please turn off the light."  
He heard the light switch be flicked off and Joel saying "Thanks Matt".  
"Where's Bruce?"  
"Uh..."  
Lawrence opened his eyes and looked at Joel.  
"Joel..."  
"He died Lawrence. He kept you alive while you were out in the road. Dragged you to the ditch and kept pressure to your wounds so you wouldn't die. He was already dead when some people found you."  
Lawrence put his arm over his eyes and let out a choked sob. Joel held Lawrence close to him as Lawrence cried angry, sad tears.

~~~~~~

When Lawrence finally had the energy to get out of bed, he went to the bathroom mirror.  
There was bags under his eyes and a cut across his cheek that would most likely leave a scar. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and he wished that he could move his right arm so he could punch the glass.  
He punched it with his left hand instead and yelped in pain.  
Joel was there to hold him in the bathroom as Matt got the glass out of Lawrence's hand.  
Lawrence wished he had died in that wreck.

~~~~~~

Six months. It had been six months, to the dot, when Adam died.  
It was four months and five days since Bruce died.  
Seven months and two days since James died.  
Lawrence looked at his hands and he actually felt dead.  
When Joel asked him how he felt, Lawrence never answered. It was better than lying.

~~~~~~

Lawrence hadn't ate in a while. If he ate, he couldn't keep it down.  
Spoole left one day and never came back. Lawrence kind of hoped he never did.

~~~~~~

Lawrence wasn't sure why he said he'd join Matt and Joel on a mission to take out a small gang. Maybe it was so he could get a thrill at being the one to be balancing life or death for someone for once. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be alone.  
He watched Matt and Joel pack armor and weapons for the mission. They would let their hands touch for too long and Lawrence saw it.  
He was happy they could have at least have something.

~~~~~~

The mission went from very good to very bad in a matter of ten seconds.  
Lawrence saw the butt of a guy's gun hit Matt in the face and Matt fall. Lawrence felt the loud yell leave his mouth and he charged at the guy. Someone grabbed him and threw him to the ground.  
Lawrence was screaming and shoving, but his energy was being drained way too quickly from not taking care of himself.  
Someone grabbed his head and banged it against the ground. He was out instantly.

~~~~~~

Lawrence hated the feeling waking up after passing out. It always was something different.  
This time he woke up tied to a chair and Joel and Matt facing him.  
"Look, the broken link finally woke up."  
Someone grabbed Lawrence by his hair and pulled, making Lawrence hiss in pain.  
"What's wrong, does it hurt?"  
Lawrence saw Matt tug at his restraints and saw the raw flesh under the rope.  
"Aw, one of your boyfriends is mad? Isn't that cute?"  
The person let go of Lawrence's hair and walked over to Matt and pulled out a knife.  
"Locus, come over here and help me hold this guy down."  
Lawrence pulled at the ropes around his wrists, looking over at Joel to see him passed out. Lawrence continued to fight the restraints as he watched Locus hold Matt's head in place so the person with a knife could carve something into Matt's face. Matt whined in pain, but he held back his screams. Lawrence could never do that.  
"Ah, perfect! Isn't it perfect Locus?" The person backed up to look at Matt's face, putting their knife back.  
"Whatever Felix."  
Locus went back to the door and leaned against it. Lawrence felt the blood running down his wrists from fighting his restraints.  
"So," Felix pet his fingers over the design he put on Matt's face, "you going to stay quiet?"  
Matt nodded and Felix patted his face.  
"Good boy."  
Lawrence tensed and knew that the first thing he'll do when he's free in punch Felix in the face.

~~~~~~

It's the third day in the hands of Felix and Locus when a gun is dropped into Lawrence's lap.  
"Hey broken link, its your lucky day!"  
Lawrence stares at the gun and then looks up at Felix.  
"What's this about?" Lawrence's voice sounds tired, cuts and bruises littering his face and body.  
"Well broken link, Locus and I have been talking. You're a tough guy; we can tell. You're the least likely to break; so we're giving you a... promotion, you could say."  
"You shoot one of your friends, you and the one you didn't shoot get to leave," Locus says simply, no emotion behind his words.  
"And if I shoot one of you?"  
"We torture both of your boyfriends to death in front of you. Slow, agonizing death, it'd be so fun," Felix claps his hands together in an excited way.  
Felix takes out his knife and cuts the ropes around Lawrence's wrists and Locus holds Lawrence against the chair.  
"Alright broken link, its your choice."  
Felix puts the gun into Lawrence's hands and steps behind him. Lawrence's hands are shaking as he points the gun in the middle of Joel and Matt.  
He looks at Joel and knows he's barely hanging on, his breathing is slow and his body is shaking from the pain. Joel stays looking at the ground and Lawrence knows why.  
Lawrence then looks at Matt, who is making eye contact with him. Matt looks way better than Joel, the only thing is the bloody design carved into the side of his face, blood staining his shirt from it.  
Lawrence keeps the gun between them and closes his eyes.  
He thinks about Joel and Matt's lingering touches and soft smiles towards each other. If Lawrence killed one of them, the other would never forgive him.  
"Matt... Joel... Find Sean for me, okay?"  
Lawrence turned the gun on himself and put it against his forehead... and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I fucking put my heart into this. I felt part of my soul leave as I finished this fic. I'm not getting that back.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
